


Left At The Altar

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Left At The AltarAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: T (for language)Word Count/Parameters: 1309 wordsPrompt: Well-known perpetual bachelor Draco Malfoy is accidentally sent to an alternate reality where he's just left Harry Potter at the altar. Submission must include Draco interacting with both Harrys. Minimum: 398 words - Maximum 1309 words.Summary: Draco spends a very confusing evening with two Harrys, but comes to realise something important.





	Left At The Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (again) to the wonderful [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) for betaing and helping me make word count! ❤️

“What was that for?!” Draco yelped, one hand clutching the cheek that Hermione had just slapped with all her might. 

“You know fine well what that was for! How could you?!” Hermione turned on her heel, stalking away. 

Draco rubbed at his cheek as he followed Hermione along the corridor, hoping to find out why she’d just slapped him. Again.

“I don’t think so, Malfoy!” 

Draco found himself pushed backwards. Stumbling slightly, he looked up to see Ron Weasley blocking his way, a murderous look on his face. 

“Weasley! What was that about? Granger just slapped me, I want to know what’s going on!” Draco held his hands up in front of himself to ward off any further assault. 

“You’re joking, right?” Ron asked with an incredulous laugh. “Mate, you’ve just left Harry at the altar - in bits, by the way - and you’re wondering why Hermione slapped you?” 

“I… what?!” Draco exclaimed in disbelief. “I haven’t left _anyone_ at an altar, I just got here!” 

Ron laughed humourlessly. “Yeah, right! I always knew you were a cold hearted bastard and now you’ve proved me right! Harry’s better off without you!” 

“Har… Potter?!” Draco asked, frowning. “Weasley, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here, but I most certainly haven’t left Potter at any altar!” 

“Have you gone completely mad?” Ron asked, staring at Draco in disbelief. “Why do you think we’re all here?” he continued, gesturing into the room in front of them where Draco could see a lot of familiar faces. 

“I… where’s Po- Harry?” Draco asked, realising that if anyone could tell him what was going on, he was sure it would be Potter. 

“If you think you’re going anywhere near him, you’ve got another thing coming,” Ron shook his head. 

“I _need_ to see him,” Draco said, clasping his hands in front of him. “I… I made a mistake.” 

Ron frowned but pointed to another room. “He’s in there,” he said. 

Draco knocked lightly before tentatively pushing the door open. “Harry?” 

“Draco?” 

Harry looked up from where he was sitting with his head in his hands, Ginny sitting beside him and rubbing circles on his back. 

She stood up quickly, wand drawn. “What do you want? Haven’t you upset him enough?”

Draco held his hands up quickly and shook his head. “I’m not here to upset him,” he said. “I just, I need to talk to him. Please.” 

Ginny didn’t move, wand still pointing right at Draco’s heart. 

“It’s ok, Gin,” Harry said, his voice sounding hoarse. “I’ll be okay, you can go.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco, but slowly lowered her wand and left the room. 

Draco stepped aside quickly, watching to make sure she left without harming him. “Thanks,” he said with a sigh of relief as he turned to Harry. 

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” Harry said, his voice cold. “I thought you loved me.” 

“Pot- Harry,” Draco sat beside the other man. “This… this is going to sound crazy, but I’m not who you think I am.” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, frowning. “We’ve been together for ten years. We were supposed to _get married_ today! But you left me! You just… left me.” 

Draco felt his blood run cold. Surely he couldn’t have been so cruel? “I… I’m sorry,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I just… I showed up here, Granger slapped me and Weasley threatened me. I really have no idea what’s happened.” 

Harry frowned. “That’s… you expect me to believe that?” 

“No,” Draco sighed, flopping back against the sofa. “It sounds ridiculous, I know. But I don’t think I belong here. I’m… I’m not the Draco you fell in love with.”

Harry looked back at Draco, confusion written on his face. 

Draco took a deep breath. “But… if I _was_ that Draco, I definitely wouldn’t have left you at the altar. You don’t deserve that.”

“If you’re not my Draco… then who are you?” Harry asked, frowning again. “And why _aren’t_ you my Draco?”

Draco laughed softly. “I don’t know,” he said. “But I promise you, if he’s left you then you’re definitely better off without him. He obviously doesn’t know what a good thing he’s got with you.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “It’s still weird, hearing those words come from you.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Draco said, smiling. He took Harry’s hand and squeezed gently. “I think I need to go. Try to find him. Maybe there’s an explanation for all of this.” 

“I doubt it,” Harry said with a sad smile. “But thank you. Good luck getting back to...wherever you should be.”

***

Draco stood up and left the room, glancing over his shoulder at Harry. As he closed the door from the outside, he braced himself for Ginny setting herself upon him. Looking around, he frowned. This wasn’t the corridor he’d been in a few minutes ago.

“Hey, Malfoy.” 

Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Ginny. 

“I didn’t upset him any more,” Draco said quickly, holding his hands up. 

“What?” Ginny asked, frowning in confusion. 

“Harry. I didn’t upset him,” Draco repeated. 

“Well, I know that,” Ginny said, giving him a strange look. “He’s over there, waiting for you.” 

“He… what?” Draco asked, turning round again to look where Ginny was pointing to. 

“Well, not just him,” Ginny said. “Everyone’s out there. You’re late.” 

“What am I late for?” Draco asked cautiously. 

“Your birthday drinks, of course!” Ginny replied, giving him the strange look again. “I mean, did you forget?” 

“I try to forget all my birthdays nowadays,” Draco replied faintly. “I’d better go.” 

Ginny nodded, allowing Draco to slip past her and into the room, where he made his way to Harry’s table.

“Happy birthday!” Harry grinned, handing him a glass. 

“Thanks,” Draco said, smiling. “Listen… can I talk to you?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said, immediately looking concerned. “What’s up?” 

“I had a… weird experience just now. It was… I somehow ended up in an alternate universe, I think. One where I’d just left you at the altar.” 

“What?” Harry spluttered, choking on the drink he’d just taken. 

“Yeah, I know,” Draco said, handing Harry a napkin. “It made me realise something.” 

“That your head is a weird place?” Harry asked, mopping the spilled drink up. 

“ _No_ ,” Draco said, shaking his head. “That I’m fed up of this. Never having a partner for longer than a one night stand. Sex is great, and all, but… I think I might be ready to settle down.” 

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, his eyes wide. “You? Draco Malfoy?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_ me,” he said. “Talking to the Harry in the other universe… it made me realise that I… well, I think I’ve been kidding myself all these years.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“I mean… I’d like to ask you out,” Draco said boldly. “Harry, I know we haven’t always got along, but I like to think we’ve moved past all that. We’ve been dancing around each other for months now and I know that I, for one, have been flirting with you.” 

Harry froze, his glass halfway to his mouth. “...” 

“I was horrified that some version of myself would leave his partner of _ten years_ at the altar,” Draco continued. “I don’t want that to become reality. I certainly can’t imagine leaving _you_ at the altar.” 

“Draco,” Harry started softly, his cheeks feeling hot. 

“Just a drink,” Draco said. “Please. I’d like to find out if… if there could be anything between us.” 

Harry looked back at him, biting his lip gently. “Alright,” he said after a moment. “I’d like to find out too.” 

Draco smiled and impulsively leant in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

Harry blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
